I Love You
by narusempai
Summary: Resumen: -Cuando volviste-pregunto ella. -. Me he sentido mareada, pero nada de que preocuparse-,- Hay que mudarnos, a una casa-,-Amor… espero que te gusten-


_AVISO LEGAL: Hay una delgada línea entre la propiedad y de amor. Therefore, I do not own Naruto. Naruto Por lo tanto, no me pertenece. Pero si fuera asi…*¬*._

_Resumen: -**Cuando volviste-**pregunto ella. -**. Me eh sentido mareada, pero nada de que preocuparse-,- hay que mudarnos, a una casa-,-**-**Amor… espero que te gusten**-_

_**Espero que les Agrade.**_

-_**Te amo**_-

_Cuando perdiste al amor de tu vida, solo te falta entrenar, ser mas fuerte. Para que en un futuro no volviera a pasar._

_**-Hinata-san, hace mucho que no te veía**-Menciono una chica, ojijade, que vestía un short corto de color negro. En sima de este vestía una falda, color gris. Y una camisa color rosa._

_-Oh!. Sakura-chan, si hace mucho-dijo mientras bajaba la mirada. No podía soportar esa mirada, la mirada de ella la que se auto-denomino su amiga, y luego quitarle el novio._

_-**Tienes algo que hacer**-pregunto la chiqa de la falda._

_-**No, no he tenido misiones últimamente…-**respondí la ojiperla._

_-**Bueno, que tal si te invito a come**-dijo ella._

_-**bueno… porque no**.-dijo ella. Ya no estaba deprimida… ella había encontrado el amor verdadero... un chico muy lindo, mayor que ella. Pero a ellos no le importaban, mientras fueran felices que los demás volasen._

_Las dos chiqas se encontraban saliendo. Estando ya afuera se oyó a un hombre gritar._

_-**Hinata!.**-Grito un peli plateado, mientras corría, tratando de alcanzar a la ojiperla._

_**-Kakashi**.-cuando ya estaban cerca, la chiqa brico, hasta el cuerpo de este, y enrredo sus piernas en la cintura de este, mientras lo besaba en los labios._

_-**Cuando volviste-**pregunto ella._

_-**acabo de regresar de la mision, tu. Como estuviste**-preguntó el._

_-**Yo, bien. Me eh sentido mareada, pero nada de que preocuparse, la hokage me mando a hacer análisis, y en este momento iba a comer con sakura**.-dijo ella._

_-**pero… segura. No quiero qué te enfermes, con** **quien jugaría durante las noches**-lo dijo con malicia, sabiendo el resultado, a su novia sonrojada._

_-**etto. Hinata-san, mejor lo dejamos para después**.-dijo sorprendida, ella estaba muy sorprendida, encontrarse a su "amiga" con su maestro. Eso se significaba qué llevaban tiempo saliendo._

_Después de dos días, se encontraba la peli azul en el hospital, iba a recoger sus análisis. Cuando se los entregaron, los abrió, pensando en que no era nada, solo una enfermedad que se quitaba con medicinas. Pero que equivocada estaba, cuando lo abrió ¡woow! SORPRESA, estaba embarazada, y de SU Kakashi. Ella pensaba en que diría kakashi, justo ese día era su aniversario de novios, cumplían 3 años, oficialmente, pero públicamente cumplia 6 meses. Iba pasando por una tienda, viendo cual seria el mejor regalo que le podría dar. Cuando vio una en específico. Una tienda de armas. En ese lugar podía ponerle lo que quisieran a los kunais, shurikens y demás. Cuando entro, un señor ya grande la atendió, le pregunto. –**que es lo qe gusta señorita**- dijo el señor, el cual ya sobrepasaba los 70 años._

_-**bueno, me gustarían unos kunais que digan "****Uno aprende a amar, no cuando encuentre a la persona perfecta, sino cuando aprenda a creer en la perfección de una persona imperfecta, y tu kakashi, eres la perfección imperfecta del mundo, eres solo mío"**.- después de una hora, Hinata salía de la tienda, cuando en el camino se encuentra una tienda llamada Ropa&Accesorios. Entro, y lo primero que vio fueron las pañaleras, busco hasta que encontró un hermoso chupón, color azul con amarillo. Le pidió a la señorita que lo envolviera, cuando llego al departamento de su peli plateado, lo encontró afuera, estaba cargando una bolsa de mandado en una mano, mientras la otra estaba intentando abrir la puerta del departamento._

_-**Te ayudo**-pregunte._

_-**Oh! Hina-Hime, no, no, yo puedo solito**-dijo, y después de cinco minutos, al fin se abrió la puerta._

_Cuando estábamos dentro, tome la bolsa, con los víveres. Empezó a cocinar, mientras el ponía los platos en la mesa, después de una deliciosa cena –cortesía mía- pasamos a los regalos. Primero el me paso su regalo, mientras me besaba en los labios y me decía feliz aniversario. En la cajita negra que me paso, habían dos collares, uno decía, "Te amo Koi" y el otro decía "Te amo Hime", cuando los vio Hinata se quedo pasmada, eran hermosos. _

_-**Oh!... Kakashi... están… hermosos**-dijo esta mientras se volteaba, y dejaba que Kakashi le colocara el dije._

_Así llego el regalo de Hinata._

_-**Amor… espero que te gusten**-dijo mientras entregaba una caja, color plateada con un moño rojo._

_Cuando Kakashi los abrió, se sorprendió. Le gusto.._

_-**Gracias Hime**-dijo mientras le daba un casto beso en los labios._

_-**jeje… amor… no es todo**-dijo mientras entregaba una cajita más pequeña…(n/a: La cajita roja…Gavito de la Academia…xD)color azul cielo._

_-**que… todavía hay mas**-pregunto sorprendido mientras aceptaba la cajita de su novia._

_Cuando abrió la cajita (n/a: Roja) encontró papel, al abrir el papel encontró un chupón, azul y amarillo claro._

_-**Que**-pregunto este no entendiendo lo que su novia le quería decir.-**no!... enserio**-dijo con ojos soñadores._

_-**…**-asintió emocionada, segundos después se encontraban besándose._

_-**entonces, hay que mudarnos, a una casa.. si haremos un cuarto solo para el, luego hay que tener otro… si…**-dijo mientras planeaba toda una vida con su hime._

_-**Kakashi, te amo**-dijo callando a su Koi, que comenzaba a hablar de nuevo._

-**Yo también**-Dijo el.

-**Sabes, yo quiero que sea un niño**-Dijo ella mientras se recostaba en el pecho de su novio.

-_**Fin**_-

Hola, espero y les guste, lo se, no esta bueno. Pero a mi no se me da eso de andar escribiendo con diálogos_** -…- **_pero y tarde mucho en hacerlo tuve un pequeño bloqueo mental ______________ (pequeño).

Adiós. Y Gracias.

Acepto Tomatazos, Cartas de Amor, Amenazas Etc.


End file.
